Desiccated Bart
Desiccated Bart (or simply DB) is the nickname given to an autonomous paranormal entity that mimics TV personality Bart Simpson. While Desiccated Bart may resemble the original and even adopt his dialects, it is a primarily inhuman entity with equally inhuman messages. Desiccated Bart is not a corrupted version of Bart so much as a twisted evolution; an advancement of the original in a wholly alien direction. History There is no concrete answer to Desiccated Bart's origins, possibly because they don't exist yet. Some say Desiccated Bart is the single remaining concept from a faraway, collapsed dimension, where all ideas, thoughts, and eventualities merged into one. Others say Desiccated Bart is the ghost of the Simpsons TV show, which would mean, as of this writing, that he hails from the future. He may also be a product of the 1991 reboot, which the ��eters destroyed out of fear. Appearance Desiccated Bart usually follows the conventional body structure of Bart Simpson, albeit crushingly jpeg-ed, high contrasting, or extremely saturated. In rarer instances, his core anatomy may be subtly altered with missing facial features, an extra limb, or other biological deformities. However, despite this, he is almost always recognizable as Bart (or at least a Bart analog) and never becomes too eldritch if it sacrifices his representation. Desiccated Bart is often accompanied by text or phrases that only hint at logical sense, and may have no conceivable relevance to himself. Such phrases often borrow from pop culture in odd, derivative ways. Some forms of Desiccated Bart have been passed around as memes, which do not appear to cause any ill effects. A selection of such memes are stored below. Powers and Personality Desiccated Bart is rarely seen outside of his various static manifestations, making it hard to ascertain his, or its, personality. Many of his images and text range from nonsensical to vaguely threatening, but no discernible catastrophes have ever been enacted by him in the real world. It is believed that his personality is just as chaotic as his manifestations indicate. If so, it is a wonder he functions at all. Desiccated Bart does not have any noticeably offensive abilities, but his ability to incorporate limitless phrase combinations means he can inadvertently invoke a curse, summoning, or other wildly different event. Trivia * Desiccated Bart was created about 3 hours before Valentine's day 2020. * Desiccated Bart's catchphrases are often misspelled and show poor grammatical formatting. This is thought to be intentional. * Desiccated Bart's only definitively dangerous act was an apparent attempt to summon Cotton Eye Joe by depicting his likeness. This meme has still been included for posterity. * While only a moderately high layer of irony, Mr. Fractal has taken a special liking to Desiccated Bart and some instance of him can usually be found nearby. * The Georgia font is the most common typeface to appear on Desiccated Bart's many images. Gallery These various images have been curated from around the internet and included on the right side of the screen (only) for your enjoyment. Category:Characters